Booby Trap
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu heard the girls talking and decided to ask Lucy about it- in a very curious way. WARNING/LEMON/EXPLICIT/HYRATE!


****Booby Trap****

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(Here and There Just Read It Anyway!)_**

"Cheers!"

Everybody in the Fairy Tail guild shouted as they celebrated a successful event of the Fairy Tail Fantasia where all the beautiful mages joined in. As usual, it was Erza who won first, followed closely by Lucy, and then Kana for the third place. Everybody enjoyed and thus that evening there was a big feast for everyone.

Natsu was goofing around with Happy- putting an empty bottle on the top of his nose and then doing a little circus balancing. Happy was imitating him but could only hold a piece of cherry on top of his nose. Other members of the guild were cheering on them as they watched in amusement. Lucy was talking animatedly with Levi and Mira. Gray was talking smartly with Erza while Lluvia stalked him nearby. Elfman was showing off his muscles which were greeted with enthusiasm by his audience that included Gazille. Master Makarov was watching everyone with a satisfied expression.

Everything was particularly enjoyable that night, until Natsu's ears caught a very loud laughter.

"Ahahaha!"

Looking up Natsu recognize the voice that belonged to Lucy. The girls now were talking to each other with Kana had joined in too followed by Erza.

"What's up?" he asked as he walked near the girls curiously. The girls looked at Natsu and then looked at each other. After that they started giggling.

"What?" asked the dragon slayer in wonder.

"This is something for girls only Natsu." Levi giggled as she caught Lucy's eyes and laughed.

Natsu blinked at them with a little frown.

"Hey, come on, this is Natsu we're talking to," Kana said with a grin as she crept up behind Lucy. Without further ado she suddenly grabbed Lucy's boobs from behind and said casually, "We're talking about this, boy! Have you seen or touch the real thing?"

"Hey-!" Lucy turned red as everybody laughed around her. Kana let go of her and then laughed too which made Natsu frown even further.

"You're talking about tits?" he asked with a nonchalant look on his face as he put his hands behind his head and started walking away uninterestedly. "Tsk tsk…so lame…"

"Hahaha!" laughed the girls again. Natsu would have walked away completely if his ears didn't hear the next word from Levi's mouth.

"Shame really, boys don't know what they are missing! I mean- a girl's bosom is the most lovable thing!"

"I know," Kana answered, "Can you imagine the pathetic positions of guys who's only able to see the shape of the boobs outside with cloth covering?"

Natsu stopped dead.

"Pathetic?" he whispered as he glanced at the girls with a little frown.

"They don't know what it feels to touch it!" Levi continued playfully as her fingers ran down on Lucy's breast outline, "Soft- big and very yummy!"

"That- that tickles! But seriously it's creepy the way you're saying it!" Lucy laughed as she and the girls laughed once more.

It was already midnight when the celebration ended. Lucy bid everyone a goodbye and then walked home to her apartment feeling a little drunk.

When she arrived at her apartment she immediately closed the door and headed for the bathroom to wash herself. She went out wearing her bathrobe and humming to herself with the tune somewhat like 'The Lion Sleep's Tonight.' She opened her eyes and looked on her bed. Her jaws dropped.

Natsu was sleeping peacefully on her bed with his mouth wide open and his saliva making a river down the pillow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed as she threw the dragon slayer down the floor.

"Oh…" Natsu blinked as he looked up at her, "Ahh- Lucy- I've been waiting for you!"

He quickly stood up and faced the mage grinning.

"Eh…why?" Lucy asked blinking.

The dragon slayer grinned and his hands flew toward her breast and cupped them in his hands.

"What are you doing!" she asked as she jumped out of his reach in surprise.

Natsu's face had change into a serious one.

"Why aren't you telling me about this booby thing?" he asked pouting.

"What?" Lucy asked dumbfounded as her arms wrapped around her bosom protectively. Natsu took a step near her with a frown.

"I heard you all talking… how we boys are pathetic not to see the whatsoever of your boobies…"

Lucy made a face as she walked backward warily.

"We- we were just joking around you fool! It means nothing at all!"

"Yeah?" he asked as he stepped near, "I still wanna know if it's true!"

"Bu- but-!" Lucy felt her back hit the wall behind her. She was trapped. She turned to Natsu and then gulped. "This isn't- this is wrong you idiot!"

"Why?" he asked as he stood in front of her, "I'm just going to touch it! Is there anything wrong for touching? I'm not killing you or anything am I?"

"But-but-" she sputtered as she felt Natsu's hands wrapping around her wrist and tugging them away.

The dragon slayer's face went near her so closely that made her blush and made her heart pound unnecessarily.

"Just let me feel it okay?" he whispered quietly, "I just wanna check this out for myself!"

He forcefully pushed her arms away and pinned them on the wall. Lucy breathed and then gulped as she watched the dragon slayer apprehensively.

"Natsu…" she whispered as her face blushed furiously.

"I promise I'd stop if you don't like it anymore." He said as he grabbed a handful of her left and right breast and squeezed them strongly. "Whoa…."

"…" Lucy pressed her lips closed as she felt her palms.

"Amazing…" Natsu said as he eyed both breast with wide eyes, "So soft…. Lucy…"

His groping became rougher as he continued doing it. Lucy breathed heavily, her eyes almost shutting close to his touch. This lasted for a few minutes until the dragon slayer wonder about her robes.

"I wonder how it would feel like without this piece of cloth." Natsu suddenly asked and before Lucy could react he had slipped both his palms inside the bathrobe and groped on her breast raw.

"Natsu!" she moaned as her hands clutched his wrist but made no effort to stop him.

Natsu was also very red in the face as his hands caressed the large bosoms, feeling it in his hands and groping it more. Lucy closed her eyes tightly as the dragon slayer's hands rubbed her nipples and groped on like a hungry animal.

"Shit… you have friggin beautiful pair here… Lucy…" he murmured after awhile and Lucy felt her bathrobe slipping down from her shoulder down the floor, revealing a very smooth skin. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu leaned down on her and then licked her right nipple.

"Ahh!" she moaned again as she felt the excitement of his tongue. Natsu played with her breast inside his mouth, biting and sucking on it gently.

Unconsciously, both Lucy's arms had wrapped around the Dragon Slayer's head pulling him closely, making it impossible for him to stop, but Natsu did not complain as he next sucked on her left breast. They were both consumed by the heat…

"Natsu…" Lucy suddenly breathed, and Natsu understood all of a sudden. He looked up and kissed her lips, locking up on her mouth and playing with her tongue as his right hand wondered down his pants.

Without further ado, the dragon slayer unzipped his pants and pulled out his long, erected penis, and then rubbed it in his hand. He then grabbed her left leg, pulled it upward and then pinned it on the wall.

"I'm going to put it in…" he whispered on her ears as he licked her neck. "I'm gonna do you in this wall-!"

"Stupid…Natsu…!"

Lucy held her breath, and then all of a sudden his hot dick entered her and started digging in her flesh nonstop that made her pull her head upward, crying.

"Ohhhh!" She could feel his long dick enter her- it was the most wonderful sensation.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he worked his way to her, his butt doing a hardcore action as his pants slipped down her knees.

"So tight-!" he muttered as he dug in. Both his hands slipped down her buttocks and squeeze on them. He pulled it up to him- to support her as he received his dick. "Amazing!"

With their hot, sweaty body entwined together, the feeling of intensity reached its climax.

"Ahhhhhh!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Pathetic!" Lucy told Natsu as they were both found inside the guild with Mira next to the counter.

"Why?" he asked in frustration as they discussed about the most satisfactory way of touching a breast, with a clothe, or not. "It's really stimulating to see boobies with a cloth on… honestly it gives me the excitement."

"But I told you touching it raw is better!" Lucy was pouting furiously at the dragon slayer.

All the while they were fighting- Mirajane was listening closely with a frozen look on her face.

"Ermm…. You two…" she whispered with a troubled look but with a small smile, "should lower your voice down… haha…"

"You idiot, if you touch it raw I could feel your palm's heat more closely," Lucy was saying that made the Mirajane grimace in a beautiful way, "Why don't you just listen to me? I'm the one who's feeling it!"

"Fine!" Natsu said as he crossed his arm, "Later tonight I'll use both my hands on you bare and raw, don't blame me of the result."

The whole guild's noise died down. Literally died down.

Lucy and Natsu looked around and saw everyone staring at them. Both blinked.

"What?" Natsu said all of a sudden, "Never touched a girl's tits before?"

Lucy turned to stone.

"Hahahaha!" Natsu suddenly laughed out loud as he put both his hands on his hips and looked at the astonished faces of his guild member, "You're all pathetic! You don't know what you're all missing!"

Lucy slowly edged from her chair and ready to flee to whatever the dragon slayer was about to say

Natsu smugly looked at everyone and then shouted-

"If you wanna touch some tits you can have other girls! But she's mine alright?"

He pointed at Lucy but she was nowhere to be found. Everyone looked at each other and then turned on their own business while Natsu went around looking for the stellar mage.

Behind the counter, Lucy was as cold as stone.

"Pathetic…" she murmured.

**-The end-**


End file.
